


And Thus With A Kiss (I Hurl)

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Breakfast, Caring, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluffy Ending, Hangover, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has A Heart, M/M, Nausea, One Night Stands, POV Multiple, Pining, Refusing Sex, Sharing Clothes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Tony's managed to find the perfect guy– he’s gorgeous,andhe’s a gentleman. So of course Tony also manages to vomit all over him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 34
Kudos: 386





	And Thus With A Kiss (I Hurl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> So **silver_drip** actually gave this prompt to **STARSdidathing** way back in April, and then Stars hand-balled it to me because she was super busy and she also knew I was trying to fill 105 prompts at the time xD so thank you both! (Silver's prompt can be found in the endnotes.)  
>   
> And thank you **Rabentochter** for helping me with tags, and the other trials associated with posting something written months ago ❤︎  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“Is that my shirt?”_

They met a frat party, one of Thor’s shebangs where what felt like the whole school turned up with enough booze to drown the whole of Boston. Tony was drunk and Loki was gorgeous, and it had only taken half an hour or so of grinding together completely out of tune with the music before Loki had Tony pressed up against a wall– and it only took a few more minutes after that before Tony was inviting Loki back home.

They stumbled out of the house not looking where they were going, steps faltering from the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other as much as it was from their drunkenness. Tony mind was a haze, the salty taste of Loki’s lips as addictive as the burning feel of Loki’s hands under his shirt, raking over his skin.

Tony’s apartment wasn’t far, but he still called a cab for the short hop between streets, just aware enough that trying to walk the distance in the dark as distracted as they were was only asking for trouble. The ride was quick, and Tony spent it leaning as much into Loki’s lap as his seatbelt would allow, kissing Loki’s lips and mouthing at his neck, his fingers dipping under the waistband of Loki’s pants.

Maybe, though, the cab hadn’t been the best idea. Twisted around, facing the wrong direction, and so focused on what he had been doing… well, he didn’t get motion sickness often, but by the time he opened his eyes and tried to count the money for the cab driver, he didn’t feel entirely fantastic. In the end, he just threw the driver a whole pile of cash so he didn’t have to try and read the numbers, knowing it was too much but figuring the guy probably deserved it anyway, all things considered. 

Stepping onto the street and feeling the cool air on his face helped a little though, and besides– he wasn’t about to ruin this for himself. He had a reputation to uphold, and Loki really did seem like he was… pretty awesome, really.

Tony kissed Loki again as they stood in the elevator, then again outside his door, fumbling for keys that took far too long to fish out of his pocket, and a few too many tries to slide into the lock. He got it eventually, though the focus the job required started to make him sway– and he had to hold on to Loki for support as they fell through the threshold and into the hallway. Loki held him up easily, and he backed Tony into the wall just like he had at the party, pressing the length of their bodies together as leaned back down for another delicious slide of mouths and tongues. 

The kiss made Tony feel dizzy, and he knew his movements had to be sloppy– but it was enough that Loki was breathless as they pulled apart, and Tony groaned as he felt Loki’s arousal press close to his own. No, he sure as hell was _not_ going to ruin this.

“Bed?” Loki asked, his voice low and sending a shiver over Tony’s skin.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, leaning his head to Loki’s shoulder for a moment to regain his bearings before leading the way down the hall.

They still didn’t let go of each other for that short walk, and Loki had already tugged Tony’s shirt over his head before they even made it to the bedroom. Loki’s shirt, though, was another story. Tony did his best, but the buttons were small, and they were, well, Tony couldn’t focus, and—

“Oh,” he groaned, the nausea clawing its way up his throat, making itself known no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Loki leaned down, his lips sliding over Tony’s cheek, his jaw, his lips—

And then Tony groaned again, and _just_ managed to move his head to the side in time to prevent spewing chunks of food and remnants of alcohol right into Loki’s face.

Loki jerked back as Tony retched again– now that he’d started he felt like he couldn’t stop, like his whole stomach was determined to turn itself inside out. He was still gripping... _something,_ Loki’s arm maybe, holding it like a lifeline. He could hear Loki cursing, and in the back of his mind he was horrified. The moment he felt like he was in control of himself enough, he wiped at his mouth on the back of his arm and glanced at Loki with a grimace.

“Uh,” he said. “I’ll, uh. Back in a second.”

He stumbled through the bedroom door that they hadn’t quite made it to and headed straight to the bathroom, feeling a bit like the world was about to rise up and swallow him whole.

Goddammit.

Cold water splashed over his face helped a little, and he felt a bit more alert since he had, ah, removed some of the alcohol from his body. But it didn’t stop the curl of self-pity in his gut, the knowledge that he would come out of the bathroom to find that Loki had left in disgust. Tony probably would have, if someone had vomited all over him. Anyone would have.

It took him two tries to get the toothpaste on his brush, and then he took his time cleaning the foul taste from his mouth, delaying the inevitable—

But then he heard a knock on the door, and concerned voice calling his name.

“Tony?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said, but it was muffled by the toothpaste still in his mouth. He rinsed it out, but couldn’t quite find the energy to move much further than that.

“I’m going to come in.”

Tony groaned, but didn’t say anything to stop Loki from coming in. It was only when he saw Loki’s reflection behind his own in the mirror that he tried to form proper words again.

“You haven’t left,” Tony muttered, his grip on the sink almost slipping as he tried to keep himself upright. The whole bathroom was swaying again, and he closed his eyes to try and block it out.

“No,” Loki said drily. “I suppose I haven’t.”

Tony considered that for a moment, turning it over in his mind, trying to make sense of it. Well… he supposed that he _did_ have a reputation, and… maybe Loki didn’t mind that Tony had vomited? Maybe he was still hoping to get something out of this. Maybe he was hoping _because_ he had been vomited on, as like, a repayment, or something. Whatever. Tony didn’t care for Loki’s reasoning, if there was a chance that he could still salvage something from this.

In his drunk mind it all made sense, and he turned so he could catch his hands on Loki’s hips and lean in, lips puckered.

But Loki put a hand on his chest– not pushing him away, just holding him still.

“It’s okay,” Tony assured him. “I brushed my teeth. For a long time. If you’re still worried, though, I can put my mouth somewhere else.”

Loki frowned, the look on his face suggesting that maybe Tony’s words weren’t as clear as he thought they were. “You’re drunk,” Loki said.

“So are you.” Tony tried to kiss him again, but missed, only managing to press his lips to the side of Loki’s jaw. Maybe Loki had moved?

“No, Tony,” Loki said. “Stop.”

Then it was Tony’s turn to frown, swaying backward automatically at the word but not entirely understanding _why_. Tony knew that Loki wanted this– he had felt how hard Loki had been before, and he hadn’t been imagining the way that Loki kissed him. And yeah, okay, so he’d vomited, but Loki was _still there._ Why would he still be there, if he didn’t want to just pick back up where they had left off?

Tony was still frowning as Loki led him back out to the bedroom, and remained confused as Loki pulled some clean pyjamas from the dresser and handed them over. Loki even _looked away_ as Tony got changed, which was downright ridiculous considering what they had been about to do earlier, and it meant that Tony didn’t even have the chance to try and put on a show. (Although, to be fair, he probably wouldn’t have been able to manage. It was embarrassing how many tries it took to get his feet into the leg holes.)

By the time Tony had finished that difficult task, Loki was gone– and Tony wondered whether that would be it. Except as he moved around to the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers, Loki reappeared with a glass of water he had clearly fetched from the kitchen.

“You might want that later,” Loki said,

Tony frowned, the realisation of what was happening sparking in his hazy mind. Loki was… looking after him? _Why?_

Jesus. Of course Tony had managed to find the perfect guy – gorgeous, _and_ a gentleman – and then he’d gone and _vomited_ on him. Yeah, nice work Tony, good going.

“Rest,” Loki said. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Would he? Tony couldn’t really imagine that. In fact, he was pretty sure he was going to feel a whole lot _worse_ in the morning. Really, it only made sense to stay awake now, to have some fun before the inevitable hangover kicked in. Right?

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” Tony asked, reaching a hand out for Loki.

“Not when you’re like this,” Loki said gently. “Come on. Lay back and go to sleep.”

Tony groaned, and buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to think about it. He had made a total fool of himself, he knew it, he’d screwed everything up and now Loki didn’t want to sleep with him at all. Who knew, maybe Loki would go out and tell everyone what had happened, and then Tony would be the laughing stock of the whole campus. The whole _city_ , even. Great.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the darkness to claim him– though as he drifted off, Tony thought that he might have felt gentle fingers running through his hair. But… that was probably just the alcohol again.

—

Loki felt _awful_. He had always hated sleeping on couches– he was too tall for them, and they always left him with a sore back. Not to mention that he had drunk far too much the night before. Normally he wouldn’t have– he hadn’t even wanted to go to Thor’s stupid party in the first place, but he’d been talked into it and then… he’d seen Tony. He’d never actually talked to Tony before, but he’d seen him around. Tony was gorgeous and funny and _smart_ , and Loki had been trying to work up the nerve to actually talk to him for weeks– so when the opportunity had presented itself, Loki had downed more than a few drinks to boost his own confidence and taken the chance.

And then, of course the one time he was about to have sex with the most attractive guy on campus, said guy was so drunk that he vomited all over the floor– and a bit on Loki, too. Of _course_.

Once he had made sure that Tony was okay and wasn’t going to choke in his sleep, Loki considered leaving, getting a cab home to sleep off his own impending hangover. But… there was a chance for something here, a chance that he was _not_ about to let pass him by.

Even if it meant he spent the night sleeping on Tony’s couch– which, expensive or not, was still far too short to accommodate him.

But waking up to a sore back, a killer headache and nothing clean to wear really did put a bit of a damper on things. Still, Loki was nothing if not determined, and fought through it to make it work. A glass of water helped the pounding in his head a bit, and then he made his way back down the hall. Tony was still asleep, and didn’t stir as Loki made his way into the en suite. He stole a bit of Tony’s toothpaste, squeezing it onto his finger so that he could at least wash the horrid taste from his mouth. He raided the dresser as well, and then went back out to the kitchen to do the same to the fridge.

It was likely that the smell of frying bacon was what had woken Tony from his sleep, for the other man appeared in the doorway not long after, his eyes on his feet. His hair was a mess, and sticking up in every direction. He still wore the pyjamas that Loki had found for him the night before, the singlet both inside out and back to front. Tony looked like a complete and utter wreck, but Loki couldn’t help the way that the corner of his mouth turned up at the sight.

“Are you feeling any better?” Loki asked.

Tony’s head snapped up, and he stared at Loki for a moment before wiping at his eyes as if he didn’t quite believe that he was there. That was rather understandable. Most one night stands would have left by now, Loki supposed– and he hadn’t even been that. Still, it didn’t seem like Tony was irritated by it, so Loki didn’t offer any kind of apology and merely waited for Tony to say something.

And when the words arrived, they were familiar enough that Loki’s smirk widened a little.

“You’re still here,” Tony said.

“Yes,” Loki said simply. “Your powers of observation truly are astounding.”

“I didn’t expect…” Tony trailed off, and blinked as if in surprise. Then he blinked again, and narrowed his eyes as if he were struggling to focus. Loki was still half holding his breath, waiting for Tony to ask him to leave when– “Is that my shirt?” Tony asked, sounding adorably confused.

“Yes,” Loki replied, crossing his arms. He wondered whether Tony even remembered. “You vomited on mine.”

“Oh,” Tony said, a dark flush rising on his cheeks as he averted his gaze. “Right.”

Well, that answered that question, Loki supposed.

Tony glanced back down the hallway, probably to the spot where the incident had occurred.

“I guess, you’re more than welcome to keep it,” Tony said, grimacing. “As, uh… you know you didn’t have to clean up or anything, right? That’s…”

“It would have smelled,” Loki said simply. It certainly hadn’t been for entirely selfless reasons, and he wasn’t about to lie and say that it was a particularly pleasant experience– but at least it had been on floorboards, and there hadn’t been too much of it. Thankfully, the mop was not hard to find. Had he needed to scrub it off carpet, Loki probably would have reconsidered his decision to be so nice. 

“Still,” Tony insisted. “You didn’t have to. Let me make it up for you? I’ll buy you breakfast. If, uh, you haven’t had enough of me, but I mean you _are_ still here so I’m just assuming—”

“I’m _making_ breakfast,” Loki interrupted, gesturing to the pan.

“How are you even real?” Tony muttered, and Loki couldn’t help the curl of pleasure that sent through him.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Loki said. “I’m not cooking you any. You can make your own.”

Tony actually laughed at that, shaking his head. “I think I might pass,” he said. “Coffee’ll do me for now. And then… lunch?”

Loki arched a brow, trying to hide the way his heartbeat jumped.

“I mean…” Tony swallowed, actually looking a little nervous. “I could do with a shower first, anyway, and I’m guessing you need to go home to change.”

“I think that’s a perfect idea,” Loki told him, and Tony’s expression immediately lit up with grin that Loki couldn’t help but return as he added, “I’m still keeping the shirt, though.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Tony replied.

They remained standing there for a moment, just grinning at each other, and it was only when Loki’s bacon began to audibly crackle that he broke their gaze to take it out of the pan. When he glanced back, he saw that Tony was still staring at him warmly.

“You were going to make a coffee,” Loki prompted. “I’m not going to do it for you.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, moving forward, his steps faltering a little but nowhere near as much as they had the night before.

It probably should have felt weird, standing next to each other in the kitchen as they made their respective breakfasts, given that they didn’t really know each other save for… well, their _almost_ encounter. But, strangely, it didn’t feel awkward in the slightest– and even though Loki still had a raging headache, and he knew that Tony must as well, it almost felt nice.

Their night may have been a disaster, but… maybe, if Loki was very lucky, it was looking like their morning might turn into the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

>  **silver_drip** asked for a story _of a very drunk Loki and Tony going to Tony's for a one night stand and Tony vomiting. Loki says Tony is too drunk for sex. Instead he cleans him up and takes care of him the way no one has since Mr Jarvis died._  
>   
>  I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
